There is an image forming apparatus which can form an image using decolorable toner of which a color can be decolorized using heating, and non-decolorable toner. In addition, there is an image forming apparatus which is further provided with a function of decolorizing decolorable toner which is formed on a sheet.
A temperature of a fixer in a job of forming an image using decolorable toner, a temperature of a fixer in a job of forming an image using non-decolorable toner, and a temperature of a fixer in a job of decolorizing decolorable toner are different from each other.
For this reason, when an image forming apparatus executes a plurality of jobs which are received in a predetermined period in received order, there is a case in which a temperature rise and cooling of the fixer are frequently performed. It takes time in a temperature rise or cooling of the fixer, and it consumes power. For this reason, there is a possibility that time or power is wasted depending on an executing order of jobs.